Self-assembly of particles is of great interest for the design of complex particulate architectures to create smart nano-materials with tunable optical, mechanical or electronic properties. Grafting linking components, onto liquid interfaces of emulsions can lead to new architectural possibilities. In one example of particle linking components, the specific and programmable interaction between complementary DNA components has been used to assemble colloidal molecules with specific symmetries imposed by the positions of the grafted DNA.
Consequently it is desirable to further expand the application of selected linking components to improve formulation of particle architectures and create new systems for various applications.